devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sweetraindrops/Question...
1. Okay, you know that you can use light potions to get light energy recovered but what is the bonus draw? It says it uses 400 light but where is this light coming from? I get about 3 draws at a time but don't know how... Can someone explain this to me? 2. Also, what is the advantage of having more than one Evil Lord card? I mean in the rewards you can get 3 evil lord cards but since they can't all be put in your party, what is the benefit of having 3 or more of them?? 3. Can you explain the type of event the new event is? The one where you collect snowflakes? Because I did premium summon a couple times but don't know where the snowflakes are... Also what is the good thing about this event? I checked the page and it only says you can trade in snowflakes but all are either fuse cards or items. Is there no 5* or 6* cards as well for trading?? 4. For skills, which are good skills? For example some skills are in white while others are in yellow. What is the difference? Also some skills have brackets before it saying like Supreme. Does this mean the skill is the best the card can have? For example, Garuda Uncommon Lvl40 has Supreme Otherw. Magma... does that mean this skill is the ultimate skill she can have? If so, should I transfer it to another card like a 5*/6*? Also there are some skills that have other things in brackets like Zeroshiki or Slay. Can you tell me what these mean? 5. If a card has more than 1 item attached to it, can I put both items oft hat card into another card or does only one item go? Then does that mean the second item goes to waste? Is there a list of the best items and which devil has it? 6. For evolving cards from common to rare, is it always successful? Also once you evolve a 5* to 6*, I know the rank and type of card changes but does it go back to rank D and common type or is it random? 7. If you had to say, what was the best way of keeping the gold coins you win in the colleseum? Is it based on the leader or message you write? Opinion based question o.o NEW QUESTIONS 8. When you get a 6* common D card, does it matter if you evolve it to rare first or reconstruct it to S first or level up to 40 first? Does anything change if something is done first? 9. Lets say a card had items you want to transfer but a skill you also want to transfer, do you have to chose one? I mean both destroys the card right? So you have to pick which one... 10. Is it best to skill transfer to cards that already are level 40? Like a 6* level 40 rare card? Is it true that by evolving the card from common to rare, the skills change? So that new skill you transferred could be removed? *I will probably add more questions as I continue playing DMT... Thank you to those who answer me questions ^^/ Category:Blog posts